


Just a Nezushi Drabble

by YonaDawn



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something for today as its Shion's birthday and the start of Nezumi and Shion's relationship together. So this is just a self indulgent fic from one of my headcanons that Shion has grown taller than Nezumi by the time he returns. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nezushi Drabble

Half a year ago when he returned, he found out that Shion had grown about 2-3 inches taller than himself. So much for  
being able to tease him about that anymore. At first Nezumi disliked the fact that Shion had grown taller than him, as it was something he wasn't used to. But after about a week or so of sulking about it, he discovered the perks of Shion's new height.  
For one, he made a decent head rest when he wanted to lay against him while he read. He was also just the right height  
for the mice to like to perch on him while he did many of his daily tasks. He would never admit it, but he found it cute.

But other reasons Nezumi decided his height wasn't so bad. One of his new favorite things to do were to nuzzle into  
the boys neck and his soft white hair, sometimes placing a kiss or two to the scar on his neck. He was also perfect for  
when Nezumi decided it was too cold for just a blanket, and snuggled up to him, using him as a personal heater, which  
neither minded. It also gave him a reason to thread his fingers though the soft white locks of hair Shion had when they  
kissed, as he loved how soft and fluffy it felt to the touch.

But it also meant easy access to leaving marks on his skin from their late night activities. He took advantage of this anytime  
he could. Giving him a mark just under his collar bone, behind his ear, the back of his neck, his shoulders, and just about  
every where else he could reach. It was just something about the way the red marks looked against his red skin, and how  
he could place them there with such ease. Shion never complained, so that was ever more a reason to do this.

Everything considered, he could stand to admit Shion being the taller one wasn't so bad. But even if he had grown more, he  
was still the same airheaded book lover he had met 6 and a half years ago, when the latter had saved him from what he was  
sure was his death. It meant everything to Nezumi that he had been gived a chance to keep living by this person he had come  
to care so much for. When he returned, he swore he would do anything to make him happy and keep him same. And he would  
keep this promise, just as he had the promise of their reunion.

Yes, everything would finally be okay.


End file.
